Hogwarts The Next Generation: Narcissa Riddle
by Shikamaruxo
Summary: The Dark Lord's granddaughter, Narcissa Riddle, is a hormonal deranged sixteen year old with three love choices, Hugo, Seamus Jr and Scorpius.. who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Narcissa Riddle, a girl with long curly black hair and bright brown eyes decided to look towards the Griffindor table to find Hugo Weasley, a boy who to her was the most gorgeous guy she had ever locked eyes with. _Where is he?_ She thought as her eyes went up and down the Griffindor table, searching for the boy she lusted after. She flicked her fringe out of her eyes and sighed.

She felt two blue eyes on her, they were always watching her. Those eyes belonged to Scorpius Malfoy. Her very jealous friend. Narcissa suddenly stood up, making her friends stare at her. She decided to search for him, not to talk to him though. Just to look at him. As stalkerish as it may sound, Narcissa always had a soft spot for his red hair and his brown eyes.

Making her way towards the Great Hall's entrance she heard her friends call for her and felt someone on her trail. Narcissa didn't turn around to see who it was, she knew exactly who was behind her. Scorpius. Narcissa looked to her left and to her right, she then ventured left and exited the building. She looked around, left and right. She sighed and folded her arms. _Where would he be during lunch?_

Scorpius stood beside her, without a word. Then, Narcissa caught glimpse of red hair. She gasped and made her way towards a very tall tree beside the lake. As she got closer and closer, a sound of giggling got louder. She stopped in her tracks as she watched Hugo Weasley snog Sirena Finnigan.

_Manwhore._ Narcissa smirked. Of course, Narcissa and Hugo were never exclusive, however, Hugo had promised Narcissa they'd be together one day. Narcissa laughed for everyone to hear. _Looks like that one day... will never happen._

_Hugo was always so nice to me, how could he betray me like this?_ Narcissa thought. _Despicable_. Narcissa felt alone and confused. All the men in her life had hurt her, her father ran off with some blonde, her uncle on her mother's side came to stay and took her mother for all she had and her brother, her dirty, thieving brother... Scum as Narcissa would say, all of them, scum.

Scorpius escorted the deranged Narcissa Riddle back up the Castle, she grinned all the way. On the way there, a man, that's right, a man of age eighteen caught her attention. He was in Scorpius' year. He was Seamus Finnigan Jr, a Griffindor Headboy. He looked exactly as his father had done when he was younger.

"Sirena, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" His obvious Irish accent boomed across the grounds.

As Narcissa gazed upon the man, she smirked. Scorpius tugged on her robes, she then said, "Seamus, eh?"

Scorpius frowned and dragged her into the castle where her other friends were waiting. Narcissa couldn't help but stare as the Irish man yelled at Hugo and Sirena, as the doors closed, all she could do was hang on to her smugness of a smirk.

Dusting herself off, Narcissa closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the time she had given her Hungarian Horntail necklace to the red headed devil. Opening her eyes, she locked her brown ones onto some dazzling blue ones. He raised his eyebrows, twice and smiled.

Scorpius Malfoy had always though HE was the one for her, the only one. However, they weren't official, infact they hadn't even kissed. There was no talk between Narcissa and Scorpius about becoming a couple, Malfoy just assumed. Which was a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

As Narcissa sat in the Slytherin Common room with Scorpius Malfoy, Amy Goyle and Nathan Parkinson, her mind wandered to Hugo Weasley. Sitting in her leather chair she pondered on him for a while, without taking notice on what her surrounding friends were saying. Blankly watching Scorpius as he spoke, she crossed her legs and then her eyes darted towards the fireplace.

Narcissa merely smirked as she thought about Hugo and Sirena snogging, it hurt her, but all she could do was smirk. Nobody understood her or the way her mind worked... nobody knew the real her. Apart from Hugo of course, however he obviously didn't like what he had seen.

_I must find Seamus Finnigan.. I must learn his story_, Narcissa thought as she folded her arms, _who is Seamus Finnigan? _

"What do you think Narcissa?" Amy, a girl in Scorpius' year asked.

Narcissa didn't care nor want to know what they were talking about. She simply smirked and closed her eyes. They didn't want to know what she was truly thinking, they'd be disgusted if they knew her thoughts lay with a **Griffindor**. Opening her eyes, she realised all eyes were on her.

"I need... fresh air." Narcissa sighed as she stood up.

"I'm coming with." Scorpius smiled as he also stood up.

"Alone." Narcissa glared.

Scorpius sat back down on the couch as Narcissa strode past him. She made her way to the Great Hall, on the way there she noticed a new painting, she stopped for a second or two as she watched the portrait move, _is that... Harry Potter? _As she frowned at the portrait of her grandfather's enemy, she pondered, _what would his portrait be doing near the__** Slytherin **__common room? _Outraged, she growled loudly. Passing Slytherin's screamed and jumped aside, away from the crazed teenaged girl.

Unbeknown to her, a concerned Scorpius was watching her from a distance. While Narcissa carried on walking towards the Great Hall, she wondered whether Seamus would even talk to her, after all, she is a **Slytherin.**

She reached the Great Hall and glanced up and down the tables - looking for Seamus. He wasn't there. Narcissa peaked out of the main doors of Hogwarts castle, her eyes darted in all directions._ Well, he isn't outside, atleast not in view._

Scorpius walked backwards into the shadows as she past him. It seemed she didn't ad-knowledge his presence, or did she?

Smirking to herself, she made her way from the Entrance Hall to the Grand Staircase, she walked up the second Floor and continued to the Library.

Reaching the library her eyes caught sight of Seamus Finnigan Jr, he was sitting at a table reading a book. Narcissa smiled and walked towards the Irish hunk.

"Seamy!" Fatin McLaggen sang as she approached him before Narcissa.

Narcissa stopped in her tracks and watched Fatin as she fawned over the Irish man, he didn't seem too pleased by her presence.

"Have you done your homework for Vontexis yet?" Fatin asked as she plopped herself beside him.

"Aye." He replied bluntly as he furrowed his brows, looking as if he were trying to concentrate on his book.

"What was your answer for your seventh question?" Fatin's high pitched voice giggled.

"I don't know." Seamus mumbled.

"Oh." Fatin sighed as she continued to fawn over him.

Narcissa couldn't help but smirk,_ he hates her_, she thought to herself. Then, Fatin caught someone staring which made Narcissa's smirk disappear.

"What are you staring at, freak?" Fatin spat out.

_Freak she says? How hypocritical of her, _Narcissa thought. Then, she realised Seamus Finnigan Jr had risen his head from his book and looked at her. Narcissa blushed, _how can I be so curious about a man I've never met?_

"Oh! I see! You fancy **my** Seamy." Fatin squealed with laughter.

Narcissa gasped and turned to face a disturbed Scorpius, he folded his arms and stared directly at her, his blue eyes melting her. He tapped his foot waiting for Narcissa to say something, but she didn't. She simply smiled and was about to leave.

"You don't fancy a filthy Griffindor, do you Narcissa?" Scorpius questioned.


End file.
